Witch Hunt
by Masters of Heartbreak
Summary: When the journal of a prince is found in the old ruins of a castle from kingdoms long forgotten, light is shone on a horrible tale of injustice and love lost.


**This was originally a school assignment. But as it turned into a beautiful creation, we decided that we needed to share this with the world.**

**It is based off the English version of the vocaloid song "Witch Hunt" by JubyPhonic on Youtube. This was mostly by Spottedleaf9 with only small suggestions by MadHatterLilith, two best friends who constantly burst into fangirl attacks. **

**While we do not own anything related to this song, we are the creators of this fic and will never appreciate this being reposted without our consent. So don't do it.**

**Enjoy and weep. We did.**

* * *

The Journal of a Prince Comes to Light

by The Masters of Heartbreak

(MadHatterLilith and Spottedleaf9)

(Yes, we cried over it.)

A recent discovery has led to a new way of looking at a long ago tragedy. Last Monday, a long lost journal was found in the ruins of an old castle. This journal belonged to Prince Gakupo, who lived 323 years ago until his death. They contain heartbreaking tales of a love lost; set in the time of witch burnings.

"This is it. She's the one for me. When I'm with her, it feels magical somehow. As if my world is complete and I need nothing else; perhaps not even air." The more of the journal that was read, the more light was shone on a horrible tale of injustice.

Luka Megurine was a medicine woman and a commoner. The journal shows us the fight Gakupo had to be allowed to love her. "No one understands me. They think it's weird that I'm in love with her; a commoner. I don't care. I don't look at her like that. I see a beautiful, shining soul; burdened with an earthly skin much like myself. This is why it really doesn't pay to be royalty. You can't make your own decisions."

The journal reveals his plans to defy his family and marry her. "I've stopped caring what they think. I've stopped caring about the throne. All I want is to be with her." The entries immediately after that are saturated with love, and happiness, and bliss. Then the entries take a turn for the worse; becoming dark and gloomy. "Today, I was out in the village in a clever disguise and I saw posters. My lover…my beautiful Luka was a wanted witch." The pages from here on all are stained in tears.

"As I stood in the middle of the cobbles, dumbstruck, a priestess of God approached me. She knew who I was and said she needed to warn me of an imminent danger in my life." The entry becomes harder to read; water damaged and wrinkled by time and mold. The page is also ripped; as if Gakupo tried to dry off the tears.

"She told me that it was okay. Curious I told the priestess to get on with it. I had plans to see Luka soon. Continuing, she explained it wasn't the first time a witch used her craft to try and secure a spot in the royal family. It took a moment for this to really sink in. She was implying that Luka _**made**_ me love her." The next several pages are blank; showing a curious inactivity. It's months before the prince returns to his journal.

"They finally held the trial. I think I'm done with life. Today I saw Luka burned and for a moment, I felt relief that the lie I'd been living with her was finally over. But as the priestess was shouting out her blessings at the love of my life, a curious thing happened. A sense of dread washed over me. I knew suddenly and with absolute certainty that what I was doing; standing there, was wrong. Luka was innocent. But I was an idiot. I came to this realization too late to snatch her from the pinching grip of death. I was the one who found the feather. It was covered in ash; permanently blackened. I shall keep it as a reminder that not all things are what they seem." The entries stop for a week.

"I keep having dreams of that nightmarish day. Dreams that…as I crouched weeping angrily over the ashes, Luka returned to me; springing to life from that one solitary feather. I spend most of my time staring at it now. The royal attendants have not managed to force anything into my system in a long while. Soon I shall perish of hunger. It is a fitting death. Slow, like Luka's was." There is one more entry at the very end.

"I was not deserving of such a heavenly creature. I can feel my heart thudding even now and I know that I have only hours left. It won't be the hunger then, but rather a cumulative heart break that kills me; acute and jagged. Luka…I'm sorry. I can only hope you someday forgive me." The entries end.

A feather was in fact found in the last pages of the journal; crisp and white as if it were plucked from a bird that day. As of now, the biological origins of this feather are a mystery.


End file.
